Eligiendo el pastel para la fiesta
by Zero59Mine
Summary: Atsuya y Shirou Fubuki, tienen la lista de la fiesta que ara Aphrodi en Halloween sin que este se entere, pero ellos toman la lista equivocada y no quieren comprar el pastel que en esa lista salía y comienzan a discutir sobre quien elige el mejor pastel, preguntándole y pidiendo la opinión a todas las personas que se cruzaran por sus caminos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente mochosa! aquí les dejo esta historia que escribí con motivo a Halloween, aunque de hecho la tenía desde hace tiempo la historia :3, pero no la subía porque estaba muy corta x3, y se suponia que debía ser una historia cortita pero se me alargo tratando de hacer el final o3o...que nisiquiera aun lo ago Dx así que solo subiré este trozo y otro día subo lo demás, ya que aún no lo traspaso a work, y quizás lo alargue mas hoho, bueno sin más la historia :D**

**_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos._**

* * *

**Eligiendo un pastel para la fiesta**

En una pequeña, extraña y poco común pastelería se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos tenía el pelo gris y los ojos verde-grisáceos, de nombre Shirou Fubuki, mientras de que el otro era idéntico al primero solo que tenía el pelo de color rojo pastel y se llama Atsuya Fubuki.

-Atsuya, ¿estás seguro de que Aphrodi-kun quiere un pastel…así? –Preguntaba el peligris mirando un tanto dudoso el pastel que había frente a él.

-Claro que sí. –Sonríe confiado el pelirosa. –Quien no querría un pastel así, del porte de un perro, o mejor aún de un perro. –Se da vuelta y le pregunta al vendedor que estaba detrás de la vitrina. – ¿Hacen pasteles de perros aquí?

-Los hacemos a pedido.-Le responde el vendedor.

-Ves. –dice mirando a Shirou. –Si los hacen.

-Pero un perro Atsuya. –Tratando de hacer razonar a su hermano para que no comprara ese pastel. –Además, de que perro estamos hablando, porque aquí hay muchos perros grandes, chicos, chiguagueños y normales.

-Pues uno normal. –Dijo con simpleza el pelirosa.

-Normal mmm… -Se pone la mano en la barbilla y mira pensativamente a su hermano. – ¿Entonces el pastel será como un perro adulto, adolescente o como un cachorro?

-¿Eh? –Atsuya mira un poco fastidiado a Shirou por todas esas preguntas que para él no tenían mucho sentido. –Importa eso hermano, además. –Le mira un poco dudoso. -¿Los perros son adolescentes?, ¿así se les dice ahora?

-No lo sé Atsuya, no lo sé, pero es así como llamo a los perros…. Intermedios….-Dice el peligris tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada.

-¿Intermedios? –El pelirosa se mostraba cada vez más confundido. -¿De qué hablas hermano?

-Ahhh… -Suspira resignado. –No importa Atsuya, al menos se entiende… creo…

-Per…-Es interrumpido por Shirou.

-No importa. –Recuerda el tema inicial de la discusión.-Pero Atsuya, no creo que a Aphrodi-kun le guste mucho un pastel como ese, digo, quien podría comer ese tipo de pastel. –Ve que el pelirosa iba a levantar la mano y agrega rápidamente. –Aparte de ti.

-A muchas personas les gustan los perros y los pasteles y que mejor manera de disfrutar de los dos juntos deliciosamente.

-_De hecho a mí se me quitaría el hambre al ver cortar el pastel especialmente si tiene mermelada de frambuesa._ –Pensaba el mayor de los Fubuki imaginándose el pastel siendo cortado. – ¿y el no hablo de un ángel?

-Claro que no

-Pero si está escrito aquí. –De su pantalón saca una lista y se la muestra.

El pelirosa le arrebata el papel, lo arruga hasta hacer una bola con él y se lo hecha a la boca. -¿Qué papel? –Pregunta mientras lo mastica.

-Ahhh….- Shirou suspira resignado por segunda vez en el día y al parecer no iba a ser tampoco la última. El peligris se da media vuelta y sale de la tienda. –Bien tú ganas, te espero afuera.

-Hmp. –Sonríe triunfante. –Sabía que gan…. Cofcofcof. –Una señora un tanto subidita de peso que pasaba por ahí, empuja al pelirosa haciendo que este casi se ahogue con el papel que aún tenía en la boca. Atsuya comienza a toser como loco y tira el papel que cayó en el sombrero de un empleado que hace algunos minutos había estado observando la conversación de los hermanos.

-El papel no sabe tan mal como pensaba, de hecho tenia gusto a frutillas, ¿qué le echaran a los papeles hoy en día?, ¿O será que Terumi le hecha algo a sus papeles? –Se cuestionaba el pelirosa mientras veía por donde había salido su hermano. – Pero que digo. –Pone una cara de asco. –Es papel y sabe horrible, quien sabe dónde pudo haber estado antes.

-Donde abra caído. –Busca con la mirada la dichosa lista y se fija en el sombrero del empleado , quien al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía en la cabeza, ya que se encontraba un tanto embobado mirando la puerta por donde había salido Shirou minutos antes, esta mirada no pasó desapercibida por el pelirosa.

-Ejem.

El empleado sale de sus pensamientos y mira a Atsuya. – ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

-Primero que nada, Shirou tiene novio y no creo que al baka de su novio le agrade que anden mirando así a mi hermano. –Dijo en un tono serio Atsuya, ya que a él, tampoco le gustaba que miraran así a su hermano, sobre todo porque era muy sobreprotector con él. –y segundo necesito la bola de papel que tiene en su sombrero. –Mira el nombre que tenía el empleado en su camisa. –Johnny. (N/A: me encanta ese nombre, especialmente cuando lo pronuncian con ch y suena como chonny, me parece gracioso)

El empleado resignado por no tener ninguna posibilidad con el peligris y a la vez enojado porque odiaba que lo llamaran así, no entendía porque su jefe se empeñaba en ponerles nombres falsos a sus empleados, él se llamaba Hiroji Akahito, no Johnny. Se saca el sombrero de mala gana y le entrega el papel al pelirosa. –Aquí tiene.

-Gracias… -Toma el papel y sonríe con malicia.-Johnny. –Sale de la tienda ignorando al empleado.

Otro empleado que estaba ahí, de nombre Kyoji alias Kyle, ve a su compañero y comienza a reír al ver su rostro enojado.

-No sé por qué te molesta tanto ese nombre, si suena bien.

-Lo dices porque tu nombre es normal.

-Lo es al igual que el tuyo además con un trabajo así todos te ignoraran.

-Pero que dices, este es un trabajo excelente para atraer personas, solo mira cuantas clases de pasteles hay aquí. –Dice apuntando todos los pasteles de la vitrina. –Las personas pensaran que somos personas interesantes.

-Sí, claro, a todos nos gustan los pasteles de animales, insectos, personas y esos pasteles que aún no logro descifrar de que son aun. Y si vendes esos tipos de tortas las personas te consideraran una persona rara.

-Te recuerdo que aquí las personas mandan a pedir esos pasteles, lo que significa que esas personas son las raras. –Le corregía ''Johnny'' a su amigo ''Kyle''. –Nosotros solo cumplimos el pedido de una forma muy realista.

-Va, no importa. –Le respondía el otro sin mucho interés, mientras dibujaba en una servilleta a un caballo con un bolígrafo.

-¿Por qué trabajas aquí si piensas así? -Tratando de dejar el tema de lado.

-Porque era el único empleo que te daba trabajo en menos de 3 minutos sin la necesidad de una entrevista que dura horas. – Sonríe con simpleza mientras se encoge de hombros.- Además necesitaba un empleo urgente. El lado bueno es que aquí se conoce toda clase de gente. Aún recuerdo al chico que tenía una banda naranja en la cabeza.

-¿El que confundió una torta de pelota con su pelota de soccer? –Preguntaba ''Johnny''

-Ese mismo. –El pelimorado, ''Kyle'', se comienza a reír. – Debiste haber visto su cara después de que vio su pie, lleno de pastel, Jajaja, el pobre chico salió corriendo después de eso. –Se sienta en una silla con los brazos detrás de la nuca y se hecha hacia atrás.

El otro empleado comienza a reír al recordar la escena. –Si quizás tengas razón, este trabajo te ofrece comedia gratis.

**-Mientras que afuera de la tienda-**

-¿Qué te demoro tanto Atsuya? –Le preguntó Shirou a su hermano que salía con una sonrisa de la tienda.

-Oh, nada, solo aclaraba algunas cosas con Johnny. –Le responde el pelirosa.

-¿Quién es Johnny? –Pregunta confundido el peligris.

-Un empleado de ahí, pero no importa, mejor vamos a buscar las demás cosas para la fiesta. –Comienza a caminar seguido del ojigrisáceo

-¿Cómo fue que Aphrodi te dejo hacer su fiesta de Halloween. –Pregunta un tanto curioso Shirou.

-No me dejo.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué tienes su lista?

-La encontré encima de la mesa cuando lo fui a visitar. –Responde Atsuya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y él no te dijo nada?

-No, estaba en la cocina.

-Ay Atsuya, -Suspira un tanto cansado el mayor de los Fubuki, aun no entendía por que su hermano actuaba así.

-Pero si estaba encima de la mesa.

-Pero en su casa Atsuya, además estoy seguro de que le hubiese gustado más un pastel normal o de un muñeco de nieve, en la tienda había uno muy bonito y daba miedo verlo más de 1 minuto.

-Ese te hubiese gustado a ti hermano. –Le mira de reojos el pelirosa.

-A ti también te hubiese gustado, Atsuya. –Con una sonrisa, mirándolo de la misma forma que el primero, de reojos. –Además no se supone que los pasteles deben dar miedo, digo, es Halloween, en la fiesta supongo que deben haber cosas que asusten.

-¿Y los muñecos de nieve si dan miedo? –Le pregunta el Pelirosa a su hermano.

-El que estaba en la tienda tenía una cara muy fea así que si dan miedo, al menos ese.

Pero los perros no dan miedo.

-Los perros si dan miedo cuando gruñen, especialmente los bravos. –Le corregía Atsuya.

-Oh, vamos Atsuya, no me refiero a ese miedo.

-¿Y cuáles son las clases de miedo que hay según tú hermano?

-Pues…. Están los miedos generales, que asustan a todo el mundo y los personales que solo algunas personas tienen, como los perros. –Le explicaba Fubuki. –Y además que hay de los ángeles, son lindos y no dan miedo.

-No lo sé. –Se encoge de hombros. –Fue Aphrodi quien lo eligió, quizás le tenga miedo.

-¿Y no te equivocaste de lista Atsuya?

-¿Por qué? ¿Habían más listas?

-Pues creo que sí, estaba la de Halloween y la de su cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, y porque tiene una de su cumpleaños si falta mucho.

-No lo sé, solo digo.

-Hmp, no importa comprare al perro porque dan miedo. –Dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Los muñecos de nieve también dan miedo, nunca se sabe cuándo cobraran vida.

-Preguntémosle a otra persona sobre cuál es el pastel que da más miedo.

-Está bien.

Los hermanos siguen caminando y en eso divisan a Endo que se encontraba mirando una tienda de balones de soccer.

-Preguntémosle a Endo sobre cuál es el mejor pastel. –Dice Atsuya con una sonrisa y corre hacia el portero de Raimon seguido de Fubuki.

-Capitán. –Le saluda el ojigrisáceo mientras levanta la mano a la altura de su pecho en forma de saludo.

-Fubuki, Atsuya hol…-Es interrumpido por el pelirosa.

-¿Qué pastel es mejor, uno en forma de perro u otro en forma de muñeco de nieve?

-¿Eh? –Musita el portero confundido por la repentina pregunta.

-Queríamos saber tu opinión sobre cual pastel es el mejor. –Le dice calmadamente Fubuki.

-Que dé más miedo. –Agrega rápidamente Atsuya.

-Ah... –Comprendiendo. – ¿Y qué pasteles hay?

Los gemelos suspiran cansados, en verdad su capitán era un despistado.

-Yo digo que un pastel en forma de perro es más aterrador que el de un muñeco de nieve.

-¿Y qué perro es? –Pregunta el de la banda naranja en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que, que perro es?

-Sí, la raza.

El pelirosa se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano un tanto irritado. –Pero a quien le importa la raza.

-No todas las razas me dan miedo.

-Capitán, el pastel no lo compraremos por raza, si no por el porte. –Le explicaba calmadamente el mayor de los Fubuki.

-¿Y de que porte es?

-Ah...

-Es grande, muy grande. –Le interrumpe el pelirosa a su hermano

-Ohh…Prefiero un pastel de un balón de soccer.

-¿Eh? –Los gemelos se caen de espalda por la respuesta.

-Eso no estaba en las opciones. –Le decía el peligris con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Y porque daría miedo un balón de soccer? -Agrega Atsuya.

-No cualquier balón de soccer, un balón desinflado de soccer, eso si da miedo uhh…-Dice mientras hace efectos sombríos, poniendo una linterna bajo su barbilla y alumbrando para arriba. (N/A: no sé cómo se describe, pero espero que se entienda.)

-Capitán…-Musita Fubuki, intentando volver al tema inicial.

-Bueno, bueno, aunque sería una buena idea, deberían tomarla en cuenta chicos y…

-Endo. –Le interrumpe Atsuya.

-¿Qué pasa? –Mira la cara de frustración e irritación de los hermanos. –Ah, sí, lo siento, y con respecto a la pregunta, creo que elegiré el pastel de…-Es interrumpido por su celular. –Tengo que contestar. -¿Diga? Sí, sí, claro Kaze-chan iré enseguida. –Cuelga. –Lo siento chicos, será para otra, Kazemaru quiere ayuda para elegir su traje. –Se despide con la mano y desaparece entre la multitud.

-Ese baka, nada costaba terminar la frase. –Enojado Atsuya patea una lata que había ahí.

-Podemos preguntarle a otra persona. –Sugiere el peligris a su hermano para calmarlo.

-A si, como a quien.

-Pues a. –Busca con la mirada a algún conocido y divisa a un peliverde entrando a una heladería. –A Mido-chan.

-¿Midorikawa? –Dudoso. – ¿Por qué a él?

-Es el único de los que conocemos que está por aquí cerca.

-Pero de seguro cambiara de tema como Endo y nos hablara sobre los helados, que eso sí que no da miedo. –Le decía Atsuya a su hermano. –_Aunque sería interesante escuchar su argumento sobre ellos._

-No lo creo. –Le toma la mano al pelirosa y corren hasta la heladería.

-¡Mido-chan! –le llama el peligris al peliverde, este se da vuelta y les sonríe

-Hola chicos. –Les saluda un sonriente Midorikawa quien con una mano sostenía felizmente su helado y con la otra jugaba con la punta de su pelo, haciendo circulitos. -¿Qué los trae por aquí? , ¿Vienen por un helado?

-Eh, no, solo veníamos a…

Interrumpiendo al mayor de los Fubuki. –Saben, esta nueva heladería tiene muchas variaciones de helados. –Decía el pelipistacho con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Que bien Mido-chan pero….

-Lo sé, ayer probé un nuevo saber que era de frutilla con pasas, lo cual es raro porque…

**-Media hora después- **

-Y al final me quede con el helado de pistacho.-Concluía ahí su relato Midorikawa todo emocionado.

Atsuya se encontraba haciendo origami con la lista mientras que Fubuki miraba con una gota en la nuca al peliverde.

-Excelente decisión Mido-chan.

-¿Y a que venían chicos? –Tomando su segundo helado del día.

-Queríamos pedir tu opinión sobre que pastel es el que da más miedo, si uno en forma de perro u otro en forma de muñeco de nieve.

-¿Para qué son? –Preguntaba curioso el pelipistacho.

-Es para la fiesta de Aphrodi. –Le respondía el pelirosa guardando el papel.

-¿Y a él le gustan esas cosas?, pensé que para su fiesta pediría algo así como un pastel de un ángel o algo mitológico. –Se ríe imaginándose los pasteles que elegiría el rubio.

-De hecho si pidió uno de ángel, pero Atsuya quería comprar un pastel de perro, claro que yo preferiría el de muñeco. –Le explicaba el peligris. –Da más miedo que los otros, al menos el que había en la tienda.

-Pues, me gusta el pastel de helado. –Dice Midorikawa mientras toma su helado.

-Pero los helados no dan miedo Mido-chan, son deliciosos.

-Por eso hay que comprar un pastel que tenga la forma de un helado derretido uhh, eso me daría mucho miedo. –Mientras se terminaba su helado.

-_Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que pasaría lo mismo que nos pasó con Endo._ –Pensaba el pobre de Atsuya con una venita en la frente. -Y dinos Midorikawa, ¿Qué pastel prefieres? –Preguntaba con una sonrisa forzosa en la cara.

-Acabo de decir que el pastel del helado derretido, pero sí de sus opciones te refieres, creo que las dos, al fin y al cabo lo que importa es que sean comestibles. –Responde mientras se encoge de hombros. -¿Y de que se van a disfrazar chicos? –Cambiando el tema.

-Aun no lo sabemos, primero tenemos que ver el pastel. –Le responde calmadamente el mayor de los Fubuki sonriendo.

-Oh, bueno, nos vemos chicos, tengo que ir a preguntarle a Hiroto-kun de que se disfrazara. –Se despide de los hermanos y se va.

Después de que perdieron de vista al pelipistacho, Atsuya le lanza una mirada aterradora a su hermano y le dice. –Eso fue una pérdida de tiempo Shirou.

-Oh vamos Atsuya, aún tenemos todo el resto del día para ver el asunto del pastel. –Le animaba su hermano mientras se lo llevaba de la mano. –Además Mido-chan si respondió a nuestra pregunta.

-Sí, pero no de la forma que quería. –Se cruza de brazos el pelirosa.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a otra persona, una más madura y razonable? –Insistía el pelirosa.

-Está bien. –Suspira cansado, en verdad que su hermano era insistente.

Busca con la mirada y ve a Kazemaru. –Kaze-chan es razonable.

-Entonces preguntémosle a él. –Mira hacia donde se encontraba el peliazul, pero ve que éste estaba con el portero de Raimon.-No, preguntémosle a otra persona, no quiero seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

-¿Y a Goenji-kun?

-¿Al pelos parado? –Suspira resignado, a pesar de que no le caía bien por el hecho de estar con su hermano, era el único maduro, por así decir, que se encontraba por ahí. –Bien. –Responde de mala gana. –Después de él nos vamos.

-De acuerdo. –Afirma Shirou con la cabeza. -¡Goenji-kun! –Le llama el peligris.

-No es necesario gritarle. –Le comentaba el pelirosa a su hermano.

El pelicrema mira hacia el lado, ya que estaba al otro lado de la calle, y ve a Shirou. –Fubuki. –El moreno, que ahora estaba cruzando la calle, va donde los hermanos y con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su lobito le dice. –Qué bueno verte por aquí Shirou.

-Lo mismo digo Goenji-kun. –Dice mostrando una adorable sonrisa.

-Ejem. –tose el pelirosa para llamar la atención de los dos tortolitos que no dejaban de mirarse.

-Oh, sí. –Recuerda a lo que venían. –Goenji-kun, queríamos saber tu opinión sobre que pastel es el mejor, el de forma de perro o el de un muñeco de nieve.

-¿Y por qué no uno normal? –Pregunta confundido el goleador de fuego.

-Eso le había dicho a Atsuya, pero no quiso. –Responde el ojigrisáceo. – Además tiene que ser un pastel que asuste.

-Pero Terumi quiere que le llevemos un pastel de ángel.

-¿Aphrodi dijo eso?

-Sí, si lo dijo. –Sonríe con superioridad el pelirosa. –E aquí la prueba. –Le muestra la lista que llevaba en la mano toda arrugada y un poco húmeda.

Goenji toma la lista. -¿Pero por qué esta mojada? –Toma la lista de la punta donde estaba seca.

-Atsuya se la…-Es interrumpido por el pelirosa, quien le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-Se me cayó al suelo, por culpa de un perro que iba pasando por ahí y me empujo.

El pelicrema no le da más importancia al asunto y mira la lista.

Fubuki se acerca a su hermano. -¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad simplemente?

-Mi querido e inocente hermano, si le hubiese dicho que el papel estaba mojado porque lo metí a mi boca, a tu novio baka, lo más probable es que no lo hubiese visto. –Le explicaba el pelirosa.

-Si tienes razón.

Se separan y se quedan mirando al moreno para una respuesta.

-¿Y él te entrego esta lista? –Pregunta después de comprobar de que efectivamente era la letra del ex capitán de la secundaria Zeus. –_Él me había dicho que era un pastel de medusa el que abría en la fiesta, aunque… ¿por qué medusa? –_Pensaba el pelicrema.

-Claro que sí. –Tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

Shirou miraba la situación algo cansado, tantos problemas traía elegir un pastel.

-Pues no sé, si eso dice la lista supongo que tienes que comprarle un pastel de ángel. –Dice sin más el moreno.

-Pero esa no era la pregunta Goenji-baka. –Le dice un poco molesto Atsuya.

-¿Y cuál era?

-Que cual pastel es el mejor. –Hace una leve pausa y suspira, en verdad que cansa decir lo mismo casi todo el día. –Si el del muñeco de nieve o el del perro.

-Ah, pues me gustan los perros, pero no podría comerme uno, supongo que elijo el del muñeco, también me gusta. –Dice esperando que esa sea la opción propuesta por su Fubuki. -¿Y de quien era cada propuesta?

-La mía era la del muñeco y la de Atsuya era la del perro. –Responde el ojigrisáceo.

-¿Estas consiente de que son pasteles no? –Le comenta Atsuya.

-Si… ¿Y? –Sin entender aun a lo que quería llegar el pelirosa.

-Que no te comerías a un perro de verdad, solo un pastel con su forma.

-Ya elegí y no me arrepiento de nada. –Le sonríe con burla. –Además ninguna de sus opciones da miedo, solo elegí porque eran lindas.

-Hmp, todos sabemos que los perros son los mejores. –Dice de brazos cruzados el pelirosa.

-No importa Atsuya. –Suspira cansado. –Solo compremos ese pastel de ángel y vamos nos.

-Pero. –El pelirosa ve a Aphrodi acercarse. –Está bien, vamos Shirou. –Le toma la mano a su hermano y salen corriendo. –Adiós pelos parados. –Se despide sin darle tiempo al peligris de despedirse.

Goenji los queda mirando raro y a la vez enojado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ;3 y perdón si hay faltas, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, me despido ~**

**no olviden enviar sus hermosos reviews, harán sentir muy feliz a esta extraña autora ;3; ... x3**

**ByBye ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**... Sin mas la historia :DD**

**PD: Si hay faltas lo siento mucho, pero no me dio el tiempo de revisarlo completo.**

**_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos._**

* * *

Los hermanos Fubuki seguian en su busqueda del pastel para Aphrodi

-Entonces que aras? –Le preguntaba Fubuki en el camino.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué no le compramos otro pastel que asuste? –Sugiere el peligris.

-Por qué no todos tenemos los mismos gustos hermano.

-Me refiero a algo que identifique a Halloween.

-Por ejemplo…-Moviendo las manos para que prosiguiera.

-Un fantasma, un vampiro o frankenstein.-Nombraba el mayor de los Fubuki

-¿Pero uno no asemeja Halloween con Calabazas y dulces?

-Pero eso no da miedo

-Pero hermano, las personas de ahora se visten de cualquier cosa incluso de princesas y hadas. –Dijo mientras le mostraba a Shirou las vitrinas de las tiendas que estaban llenas de trajes de toda clase.

-Mmm…-Se queda pensando en otra posibilidad para el pastel

**-Mientras que en otro lado -**

-Hola Goenji.

El nombrado se da la vuelta y ve al rubio. –Ah, hola Aphrodi

-Oye, ¿No has visto por casualidad a Atsuya por aquí? –Le pregunta el rubio mirando hacia ambos lados buscando a su novio.

-Hace algunos minutos se fue corriendo llevándose a Fubuki.- Le contesta el morena. –Hmp, no sabía que habías cambiado el pastel.

-¿De qué hablas? –Sin comprender

-Pues Atsuya estaba con Fubuki buscando tu pastel para la fiesta.

-Pero si aquí tengo mi lista para la fiesta. –Le muestra la lista que el traía. –Y no he cambiado el pastel sigue siendo el de medusa.

-Ellos tenían esta lista. –Le muestra la lista y rápidamente agrega. –Y por lo que leo y me dijeron, iban a comprar un pastel de ángel.

Terumi toma la lista que tenía Goenji en las manos. –Aquí estaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La lista de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Tienes una lista de tu cumpleaños?, ¿Qué no eso ya paso hace mucho?

-Sí, pero era un gran recuerdo.

El goleador de fuego le queda mirando con una gatita en la frente.

-No puedo creer que Atsuya no se dé cuenta de que es la lista de cumpleaños, de hecho es cosa de ver los preparativos y recordar ese día. –Suspira resignado. –Sera mejor ir a buscarlo, nos vemos en la fiesta. –Se despido del moreno y se va.

**-Mientras con los hermanos-**

-¿Tú tienes la lista Shirou? –Le pregunta el pelirosa después de haber revisado todos sus bolsillos.

El susodicho revisa sus bolsillos y recuerda lo que paso minutos atrás. –Creo que la dejamos con Goenji-kun.

Atsuya se detiene de repente y se queda mirando a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos que ir a buscar esa lista antes de que el pelos parado le diga a Terumi de que la teníamos y se la entregue.

-Bien. –Se encoge de hombros y sigue al pelirosa.

Cuando doblan en la esquina el pelirosa choca con una persona que venía corriendo, haciendo que el pelirosa callera sentado en el suelo.

-Tsk, fíjate por donde caminas... –Levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que era el rubio. -¿T-Terumi?

-¡Atsuya!, te estaba buscando. –Le ofrece la mano al pelirosa y lo ayuda a levantarse. -¿Estas bien?

-Tú qué crees. –Un poco ruborizado, le responde de malagana por haberse encontrado con el rubio, que era lo que menos quería. -¿Para qué me buscabas? –el pelirosa sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera por otro motivo.

-Sobre un papel que se me perdió en la casa.

-Entonces será para después. –Le contesta rápidamente el menor. –No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir a buscar a Goenji-baka. –Trata de esquivar al rubio, pero este le agarra del brazo.- ¿Qué haces suéltame?

-¿Buscas esto? –Le muestra la lista al pelirosa.

-Ah, yo… no, era otra cosa. –Tratando de excusarse.

-¿Sabes? –Lo mira sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, le encantaba ver a Atsuya asi. –Goenji me dijo que te la entregara.

-Pues…

-También me dijo que comprarías un pastel de… un ángel. -Ve que Atsuya miraba el suelo todo ruborizado, como adoraba esta situación.

El peligris ve la escena con algo de gracia, nunca había visto a su hermano así frente a alguien.

-Bueno creo que estorbo aquí. –Sonríe. –Nos vemos en la casa Atsuya, adiós Aphrodi-kun. –El peligris se da media vuelta y se va.

-Shirou…-Iba a protestarle a su hermano para que no lo dejara solo con el rubio, pero Terumi le interrumpe abrazándolo.

-Adiós Fubuki. –Se despide el rubio agitando su mano en el aire, el peligris aun dado vuelta le devuelve el gesto.

El rubio mira al pelirosa que estaba preso entre sus brazos. -¿Aun no me has respondido Atsu-kun? –Le muerde la oreja.

-N-no tengo nada que responde baka y no ha-hagas eso. –Se separa de brazos cruzados de Aphrodi intentando ocultar su sonrojo, como odiaba que lo descubrieran. –Solo quería ayudar con la fiesta para que no se te hiciera tan pesado.

-¿Llevándote la lista sin preguntarme y además la equivocada?. –Le pregunta Afuro.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que era la equivocada? ni siquiera sabía que tenías dos listas

-Pues esta era la lista. –De su bolsillo saca la otra lista y se la muestra al menor.

Atsuya toma la lista y la observa, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente se había equivocado, baja la mirada hasta el punto donde dice pastel y lee el nombre de medusa. -¿Medusa?, ¿Te dan miedo las medusas? –Le pregunta curioso el pelirosa.

-No, pero se decía que convertía en piedra a aquellos que la miraban fijamente a los ojos.

_-¿Qué tipo de medusas hacen eso?_ –Se preguntaba mentalmente Atsuya. -¿Y qué medusas son esas?

-No me refiero a las medusas del mar Atsuya. –Le contesta entre risas Aphrodi, causando que el menor se ruborizara. –Me refiero a la de la mitología griega.

-Oh… -Se queda un rato en silencio y luego pregunta. -¿Y porque un pastel de medusa?, eso no me da miedo.

-No todo tiene que asustar Atsuya. –Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. –Si todo asustara, nadie se divertiría.

El pelirosa lo medita unos minutos y se da cuenta de que el mayor tenía razón, era una fiesta para divertirse, no una casa embrujada. –Sí, quizás tengas razón.

-Bien. –El mayor toma la lista de las manos de su novio.-Vamos por los preparativos para la fiesta. –Toma la mano de Atsuya.

-No lo hagas, es vergonzoso.-Se suelta del mayor todo rojo.

-Claro que no lo es. –Toma la barbilla del menor con una mano y le da un tierno beso, Atsuya corresponde algo avergonzado, el mayor al ver esto profundiza más el beso haciéndolo más apasionado. Después de unos segundos se separan por la falta de aire. –Sera mejor apresurarse, antes de que la tienda cierre. – Toma la mano del pelirosa y se lo lleva corriendo de ahí mientras sonríe.

-E…espera, no vallas tan rápido. –Lastima, el rubio por nada en el mundo iba a parar, ya que en verdad estaba atrasado, pero claro, no se lo iba a demostrar al menor. El pelirosa sonríe de lado, agarra mejor la mano de su novio resignado y comienza a correr junto a él.

**-Mientras que con Fubuki-**

-Ahhh. –Suspira resignado el peligris. –He perdido todo mi día buscando ese pastel, que aún me tengo que probar ese traje.

-¿Fubuki?

El menor se da vuelta y se encuentra con el pelicrema. –Ah, hola Goenji-kun

-¿no estabas con el demonio rosa de tu hermano? –Dice después de haber mirado hacia ambos lado y darse cuenta de que no estaba.

-Atsuya se fue con Aphrodi-kun después de aclarar algunas cosas.-Le contesta sonriente Shirou

-Hmp, como puede dejarte solo.

-No, fui yo quien se fue, no quería arruinar su maravilloso momento. –Dice entre risas recordando la situación de Atsuya.

-Y… ¿A dónde ibas? –El pelicrema se acerca a él y lo abraza, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del peligris.

-Iba a casa, tengo que ir a probarme el traje que usare mañana.

-Oh, y de que te disfrazaras.

-Si me queda bien seré un hombre lobo. –Dice Todo sonriente el menor.

A Goenji le comienza a sangrar la nariz al escuchar eso, ya que se imaginó a Fubuki de cuatro, aullando con el traje de lobo. – ¿Por qué no me lo muestras?

-Goenji-kun, tu nariz. –El menor saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo pasa al mayor.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. –Sonriendo toma el pañuelo. –Pero ahora necesito descansar, espero alcanzar a llegar a casa. –Tratando de sonar herido/indefenso.

-Oh, porque no vamos a mi casa, está más cerca que la tuya.

-Excelente. –Rápidamente toma la mano del peligris y se lo lleva de ahí, directo a la casa de los Fubuki.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Creo que me salio muy corto o3o naa.. pero bueno**

**Aloha, Aloha :D perdón la demora =3= asasa tenía cosas que hacer por la escuela, hoho pero ahora que salí tratare de poner antes la conti, aunque pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí :3 pero no, quiero poner la fiesta y los disfraces de todos *OO* en fin espero que les haya gustado ~**

**Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer :DD**

**IchiBerryz: Me alegra de que te haya gustado la historia *O* eso me hace feliz hoho... también espero no decepcionarte con esta parte, pero creo que la próxima será mejor :3. Lo de comer papel era muy común antes... bueno... creo que eso era en mi escuela x3 en verdad o reto wiiii.**

******No olviden enviar sus hermosos reviews ;33**


End file.
